1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to chassis, and particularly to a chassis readily securing a plurality of rubber pads.
2. Description of Related Art
A chassis of an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, is normally made of plastic, or other similar material. Usually, a plurality of rubber pads are adhered to the chassis to reduce vibration and/or increase friction, which is inconvenient for assembling, and can reduce productivity and efficiency of manufacturing. Moreover, the plurality of rubber pads is easily snagged by something and peeled off.